El Mejor Viaje
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Ranma sale de viaje, pero encontrara algo diferente a lo que busca y regresara con algo mas valioso de loq ue nunca se imagino


**EL MEJOR VIAJE.**

**Por: Goshujin Sama**

_Hola, soy yo otra vez, no podía estar sin escribir y hace tiempo que leí un libro de Robert Fisher, y me gusto tanto que lo tome de base para un fic, espero les guste, todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y la trama se basa en "El caballero de la armadura oxidada" por lo tanto tengo que declarar que esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, yo desafortunadamente no gano nada con esto, así que espero no me llegue una doble demanda (¡-¡) _

Un joven caminaba por un bosque, llevaba a cuestas una mochila de campista, se veía que era una persona fuerte, pues a pesar de lo grande la mochila parecía no afectar su paso, por que caminaba a un ritmo normal como si no trajera nada, parecía perdido, se detuvo un momento, saco un mapa, lo reviso, le dio vueltas, suspiro cansado y lo decidió guardar, saco un pedazo de pan y comenzó a devorarlo. Pero no crean que se trataba del chico cerdo, no, era nada mas y nada menos que Ranma…

Diablos, estoy perdido, donde diablos esta esa montaña.- El chico saco una cantimplora y comenzó a beber.- aaaa, que cansado estoy, pero no puedo detenerme, la anciana Cologne me dijo que no debía de darme por vencido, que era muy difícil encontrar la montaña de la Verdad, pero también dijo que ahí podía encontrar la solución a mi mayor problema…

Flash Back

Deténgase viejo pervertido!!!, devuelva esa prendas.- Ranma saltaba por los techos de Nerima siguiendo al viejo Hapossai.

Ni creas que te las daré, son las pantaletas de Akane, pero si quieres te las puedo prestar.- El viejo saltaba con gran agilidad.

Y quien quiere la ropa interior de esa marimacho… mphhh.- No pudo seguir hablando por que un mazazo lo dejo con la cara estampada en un tejado.

Que dices, te pedí que me ayudaras con el viejo y lo único que haces es insultarme, eres un idiota.- Akane bajo del tejado muy enojada.

Ay ay ay.- Ranma se levantaba con dificultad agarrándose la cabeza.- pero que le pasa, todavía que la ayudo se pone así, y por si fuera poco ese viejo ya se escapo.

Saotome, venimos a retarte.- Ranma alzo la vista y observo a los tres individuos frente a el, Ryoga, Mouse y Kuno.

Que quieren, no ven que estoy ocupado ahora no tengo tiempo para ustedes.- Ranma se incorporo y intento saltar pero una bicicleta devolvió su cabeza al tejado.

Nihao Ranma, vamos a salir esta tarde quieres?.- Shampoo Se bajaba de la bicicleta quitándosela de encima a Ranma.- anda Ranma levántate.

Deja a Ranma, el vendrá conmigo.- Ukyo hacia aparición sacando su gran pala.

Jo jo jo jo jo.- Una ventisca de pétalos negros anunciaron quien era la persona que se acercaban.- Ranma mi amor, verdad que vendrás a mi casa esta noche???

Que les pasa, no escucharon que estoy ocupado, déjenme en paz.- Ranma salio brincando los tejados, pero en ese momento los demás lo empezaron a perseguir.- maldición, nunca se cansaran???.

Espera Saotome, toma esto.- Mouse lanzo muchas cosas de sus mangas, entre ellas un lavabo el cual golpeo a Kuno y a Kodashi dejándolos inconcientes.

Mejor ponte los lentes cuatro ojos.- Ranma seguía huyendo de sus perseguidores, pero de momento el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras y comenzó una refrescante lluvia.

Ahora se veía una chica pelirroja huyendo de un pequeño cerdo negro, un pato, una gatita y una cocinera empapada.

Ya detente Ranma, no ves que me puedo enfermar.- Ukyo ya estaba cansada de estar persiguiendo a Ranma.

Pues ya no me siguas, además no me voy a detener, si lo hago ese gato se me va a echar encima y eso si no lo podré soportar.- Ranma seguía con su carrera pero de un momento a otro sintió que alguien estaba manoseando su cuerpo, bajo la vista y se encontró con el viejo Hapossai.

Que haces Ranma???, por que no te detienes un momento y te pruebas este bonito sostén.- El viejo no dejaba de tocara a Ranma por todas partes.

Ya déjeme viejo.- Ranma mando a volar al viejo quitándole su bolsa que seguramente traía las prendas de Akane junto con las de otras mujeres., pero tan solo se detuvo un momento ya era picoteado por un pato, mordido por un cerdo y abrazado por Ukyo y una gata, cosa que hizo a Ranma empezara gritar como histérico.- quítenmela!!!

Después de un rato Ranma entraba al comedor de los Tendo, en su forma de mujer, empapado completamente, con señas de mordidas, picotazos, arañazos y demás magulladuras.

Ya regrese, toma.- Ranma le dio la bolsa de Hapossai a Akane.- espero que ahí estén tus cosas, voy a darme un baño.

Vaya, después de todo si cumpliste con lo que pedí, gracias.- Akane recibió la bolsa y le dio una sonrisa a Ranma.

Si, como sea, voy a bañarme.- Ranma estaba muy cansado, y aunque siempre que Akane le daba una sonrisa sentía que recuperaba la fuerza esta vez tenía más que un simple cansancio físico, tenía un cansancio psicológico.

Salio de bañarse ya en su forma masculina, y subió al tejado, la tarde empezaba a cubrir el cielo de Nerima, Ranma solo lo observaba impasible sumido en sus pensamientos.

//Que puedo hacer, ya no soporto esta situación, enemigos que no me dejan en paz, no importa cuantas veces los venza de todos modos no se rinden, prometidas necias, creo que nunca se darán por vencidas, por que no se dan cuenta que no las quiero, si acaso creo que podemos ser amigos pero nada mas, pero ninguna entiende, luego Akane, que se enoja por cualquier cosa y yo con mi bocota que no la puedo mantener cerrada, no se por que si siento cosas diferentes por ella solo puedo insultarla en lugar de decirle mi sentir, y para seguir mi maldición, ya no soporto los cambios, cuando soy mujer me vuelvo mas lento y débil es un problema sin contar con el viejo y los demás locos que conozco//.- Ranma se recostó sobre el tejado, suspirando.

Vaya prometido se ve que estas muy confundido.- Ranma alzo la vista y se encontró con la anciana Cologne.- se ve que tienes mucho en que pensar.

Así es, pero dígame que es lo que quiere, no vendrá como su nieta a pedir una cita para ella, o si?.- Ranma se sentó quedando de frente a la anciana.

No Prometido, no vengo a mortificarte, por que se que te mortifica esta situación.- Cologne le hablaba de manera calmada a Ranma.- vengo por que he visto que has cambiado y eso me preocupa.

Yo cambiar???, que dice anciana, sigo siendo el mas fuerte de los alrededores.- Ranma hizo su típico gesto de superioridad.

No me refiero a eso, serás el mas fuerte físicamente, pero no mentalmente, en realidad eres muy débil interiormente.- Ranma escuchaba a la anciana con sorpresa.- Te e estado observando últimamente y veo que estas cambiado por que ya no te veo con le mismo ímpetu que siempre, ya no tienes esa alegría que te caracterizaba, ahora pareces mas preocupado por muchas cosas o me equivoco???

Un silencio cubrió a los dos presentes.

Anciana, me puede decir como puedo quitarme esta maldición sin tener que ir a china y además poder resolver mis demás problemas.- Ranma se acerco un poco a la anciana.

Y por que crees que yo se algo como eso???. -Cologne le dio la espalda a Ranma.- además si lo supiera por que te lo diría, acaso me prometerás casarte con Shampoo???

No.- La respuesta de Ranma fue contundente, hizo que Cologne volteara a verlo.- créame que nunca prometeré algo como eso, yo decidiré sobre eso, y déjeme decirle que es muy poco probable que cuando me case con alguien esa alguien sea Shampoo, así que si ese es el precio prefiero no saberlo.- Ranma dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de bajar del tejado cuando Cologne lo detuvo

No te vayas prometido.- Ranma volteo ante el llamado de Cologne.- Eso es lo que quería, una respuesta sincera, aunque no es una que me satisface totalmente es sincera y eso basta, te diré que aquí en Japón existe un lugar donde se dice que puedes resolver tus problemas mas importantes, la llaman la montaña de la verdad y en ella esta el sendero de la verdad, debes subir por ella y cuando llegues a la cima tus problemas puede que se resuelvan.

La montaña de la verdad???, el sendero de la verdad???.- Ranma escucho esto sin mucha credibilidad.- que no existían otros nombres, y por que nunca he escuchado de esta montaña???

Por que no es una montaña que se pueda ver a simple vista, solo los que quieren llegar a ella pueden encontrarla, por eso si no estas dispuesto a resolver tus problemas no podrás encontrarla.- Ranma escucho esto atentamente, se quedo pensativo.

Quiero ir, de verdad quiero resolver mis problemas.- Ranma estaba decidido.- dígame hacia donde tengo que partir, en que dirección esta esa montaña???

Esta en todas direcciones o tal vez en ninguna.- esto dejo a Ranma muy confundido, Cologne lo noto.- Bueno Ranma dime que es lo que tu crees, donde crees que se encuentre???

No lo se.- Ranma no entendía lo que la anciana le decía.- me imagino que cerca de un bosque, por que si nadie lo encuentra con facilidad eso quiere decir que es por que algo les estorba para ver la montaña, debe ser cerca de un bosque muy espeso, y debe de ser una montaña pequeña para que no sea vista con facilidad.

Bien Ranma, si eso piensas ve al bosque mas espeso que conozcas y ahí estará la montaña.- La anciana dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, solo le dijo una última cosa a Ranma.- Suerte prometido.

Gracias.- Ranma bajo del tejado y empezó a hacer su maleta.

Fin Flash Back

Pues, ya llevo tres días de viaje, me tomo un día llegar a este bosque, que es el mas espeso y profundo que conozco, y llevo dos días caminando pero aun no encuentro nada, según el mapa en medio del bosque existe una región montañosa, pero por mas que camino no la encuentro, pero no me rendiré seguiré caminando.- Se levanto, tomo su maleta y continuo el viaje.

Camino todo el día, al caer la noche levanto su tienda de campaña y prendió una fogata.

Vaya perdida de tiempo.- Ranma calentaba un poco de agua para prepararse una sopa instantánea.- Creo que la anciana solo me tomo el pelo, pero por lo menos no estoy siendo perseguido por locos, es un buen descanso de esa bola de desquiciados, lo bueno que solo avise que iba a entrenar unos días, es mejor así, si les dijera donde fui seguro me estarían siguiendo, como la abuela de shampoo fue la que me recomendó este viaje no creo que les diga nada o eso espero, mañana seguiré buscando si ya estoy aquí pues no pierdo nada con seguir buscando.

Ranma ceno su sopa instantánea y luego se metió a la tienda a dormir, cuando amaneció fue despertado por el cantar de las aves.

Ahhh, que bien dormí, creo que desayunare y seguiré mi viaje.- Ranma se levanto y comenzó su día.

Después de desayunar fue al río y se lavo, claro que esto lo convirtió en chica pero al regresar al campamento ya tenia lista una tetera con agua caliente con la que se volvió a transformar, guardo todo y siguió con su viaje, mientras caminaba se sintió muy tranquilo y esto dio paso a que comenzara a reflexionar.

//Que paz se siente, debería de hacer un viaje como este mas seguido, estoy seguro que si Akane estuviera aquí le encantaría esta calma//.- de momento sacudió la cabeza.- //en que pienso, por que me vino a la mente esa marimacho…. Bueno es mi mente y no tengo que esconderme de nadie, la verdad es que me gusta pensar en ella, me gusta hacerla enojar, pero no me gusta que se sienta triste. ¿Qué pensara ella de mi maldición? Seguramente la detesta por que siempre me dice fenómeno, espero que algún día podamos llevarnos mejor, si tan solo no fuera tan celosa y cabeza dura seria mas fácil, se que a veces abro la boca de mas pero no es justificación para que me golpea a cada rato, tal vez debería portarme mejor con ella, pero es que si lo hago los demás empezaran a sospechar y tal vez las demás van a querer dañarla y eso si que no me gusta, por eso creo que es mejor seguir así, si muestro que no me gusta no la molestaran tanto, las demás son unas pesadas si creen que en serio me quedare con alguna de ellas sobretodo cuando ni siquiera piensan en mi, solo piensan en ellas, no me gusta ser tratado como un trofeo, solo Ukyo es la mas normal pero de todos modos no la puedo considerar como una mujer solo como una amiga, espero que algún día lo entienda, Shampoo es la mas persistente aunque creo que no me cae tan mal, solo debería evitar caerme con su bicicleta a cada rato, claro que el echo de que no me caiga mal no significa que me guste, solo creo que no podríamos llevar bien, y Kodashi pues es un caso perdido definitivamente esa esta loca y no quiero tener que ver con ella para nada, al igual que su hermano, ahora que lo pienso a pesar de que Kuno y los demás nunca me han vencido no se dan por vencidos, por lo menos Mouse y Ryoga que son los mas fuerte tienen oportunidad de dar una buena pelea, pero Kuno no veo que mejore en nada, la única vez fue con su técnica de cortar sandias pero ni lo recuerda, Mouse mejora, poco a poco pero mejora, claro que para vencerme le falta mucho, y Ryoga pues el es el mas peligroso, por que además de que es muy fuerte y hábil esta tras el corazón de Akane, por eso lo considero mi mayor rival, pero lo conozco desde hace mucho y también creo que somos amigos, o eso creo, si al menos no fuera tan aprovechado de hacerse pasar por un inocente cerdito ante Akane no lo molestaría tanto, pero por que pienso en todo esto???//

De momento Ranma se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, mas el de su caminar y que el sol estaba alumbrando todo el lugar, era obvio por que ya no estaba en le bosque, sin darse cuenta ya había salido de el y estaba en un claro al pie de una enorme montaña, cuando volteo la vista vio el bosque muy lejos, como a unas 5 horas de viaje a pesar de que solo hace un par de horas empezó a caminar.

Como es posible, cuando llegue aquí que no me di cuenta???.- Ranma estaba muy confundido.- todo por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido, esta será la montaña de la verdad?

Así es joven viajero esta es la montaña de la verdad.- Ranma volteo la vista y observo a un anciano de la mitad de su estatura, encorvado y con una barba muy larga y blanca, llevaba una túnica en color púrpura.- y llegaste aquí precisamente por que lo que pensabas era lo que te encamino hasta aquí, un pensamiento sincero.

No entiendo nada, como puede ser que llegue aquí solo con el pensamiento???, además solo estaba divagando.- Ranma se sentó frente al anciano.

Eso crees, pero en realidad es lo que esta en tu corazón, esta montaña no se puede encontrar si tienes pensamientos deshonestos, y tu tienes muchos.- el anciano sonrió.

Como me puede decir eso, ni siquiera me conoce, además quien es usted?.- Ranma se enojo por el comentario del anciano.

Yo soy el guardián de esta montaña.- el anciano se sentó sobre una roca.- y no tienes por que molestarte, se ve que eres un chico con muchos defectos.

No vine hasta aquí para ser insultado.- Ranma se levanto de golpe enojado por la actitud del viejo.

Tal vez siempre has tomado la verdad como un insulto.- El anciano ni siquiera se inmuto por la reacción de Ranma, al ver esto Ranma se sentó y se tranquilizo.

Pero si dice que encontré esta montaña por que estaba pensando sinceramente, si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría perdido???.- Ranma volteo a ver que el viejo sonreía.

Si, pero ya debes estar acostumbrado, has estado perdido la mayor parte de tu vida.- El anciano vio como Ranma sonrió Sarcásticamente.

Creo que usted me esta confundiendo con Ryoga.- Ranma se recostó sobre la hierba.

No conozco a ese tal Ryoga, pero si te digo que has estado perdido no es por que no sepas como llegar a tu casa, sino por que no sabes en que dirección va tu vida.- El anciano saco una pequeña pipa y la encendió comenzando a fumar.

No comprendo, solo se que debo subir a la cima de esa montaña.- Ranma señalo la montaña y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que era una montaña enorme y la cima era cubierta por las nubes.- nunca me imagine que fuera una montaña tan grande.

Si la vez grande es que tus problemas son muchos y resolverlos te va a costar trabajo.- El anciano seguía fumando.- la montaña cambia de tamaño, depende de quien la quiera subir.

Como puede una montaña cambiar de tamaño???.- Para Ranma estas palabras no tenían sentido.

Pues muy fácil, esta es una montaña especial, pero antes de que empieces tu viaje tienes que saber que por lo que puedo ver, tu estas bajo una coraza.- El viejo se levanto y observo a Ranma detenidamente.

Una coraza??? A que se refiere, yo no traigo nada.- Ranma se reviso para demostrarle al viejo que no traía nada.

No me refiero a algo que se pueda ver, tu coraza esta hecha de soberbia, orgullo, ignorancia, miedo, celos, deshonestidad, y otros defectos que la mayoría de la gente tiene.- Noto que Ranma se estaba enfureciendo.- pero no te preocupes cuando llegues a la cima, si es que llegas, la coraza se desboronara.

A que se refiere con todo eso.- Ranma estaba furioso.

Dime chico, acaso no sientes eso todos los días, y por eso actúas como actúas, no eres sincero y escondes tu sentir bajo mentiras y peleas con la bandera del orgullo y crees que eres el mejor en todo???.- Ranma no dijo nada solo volteo la mirada para no ver a viejo.- lo ves, pero no te preocupes iras entendiendo cuando empieces a subir la montaña, claro si es que quieres.

Claro que quiero, por eso vine hasta aquí.- Ranma replico con mucha fuerza.- pero si no quisiera me iría por donde vine.

Y por donde viniste???.- Ranma iba a señalar el bosque que había visto a lo lejos, pero cuando volteo solo encontró un sendero árido pero recto y fácil de caminar pero ni señas del bosque.- lo ves, si quieres regresar regresaras por ese sendero que es el sendero de la deshonestidad, avaricia, odio, mentira, celos, ignorancia, miedo, etc.

No comprendo.- Ranma sentía que estaba perdido, no entendía que pasaba.- y entonces que debo hacer???

Pues según mi opinión tienes que seguir el sendero de la verdad.- al anciano señalo un sendero que llevaba a la montaña, pero este era un sendero muy empinado, rocoso, y muy difícil de transitar.

Esta bien, además como ya lo dije a eso vine, a resolver mis problemas y subiendo la montaña lo podré hacer.- Ranma dejo su maleta y se estiro un poco.- Anciano, podrías cuidar mi maleta hasta que vuelva???

Claro chico, pero deberías probar esto antes, te dará fuerza para subir.- el anciano le ofreció a Ranma una copa de plata con un liquido muy brillante.

Y eso que es???.- Ranma tomo la copa y la observo detenidamente.

Es una bebida muy especial, te refrescara para que puedas empezar la subida.- el anciano le hizo señas de que bebiera.

Ranma bebió de la copa, al principio le supo amargo, después su sabor fue mejorando hasta que se volvió muy dulce.

Estaba delicioso¿que es?- Ranma le devolvió la copa al viejo.

Vida.- el viejo guardo la copa.

Vida??.- otra vez Ranma estaba confundido.

Así es, acaso no te pareció amarga al principio y conforme seguías bebiendo se hizo muy dulce.- Ranma asintió con la cabeza.- pues se hizo dulce por que fuiste aceptando lo que estabas tomando, así es la vida, primero es amarga pero si la aceptas se vuelve dulce.

Quieres decir que tengo que aceptar mi maldición y mis demás problemas???.- Ranma se esforzaba por entender.

Eso depende de ti, pero puedes cambiar y aceptar una nueva vida, ahora es el momento de que empieces a subir.- el anciano saco una llave dorada de su manga.- toma esto la necesitaras.

Y para que???.- Ranma seguía confundido.

Pues es para abrir la puerta de los tres castillos que encontraras.- el anciano vio que Ranma estaba confundido.- mira, te explicare, camino a la cima te encontraras con tres castillos, primero el castillo del silencio, después el castillo del conocimiento y por ultimo el castillo de la voluntad y la osadía, en cada castillo deberás aprender una lección, si no lo haces no podrás salir, así que ten cuidado y piensa detenidamente en cada castillo.

No entiendo muy bien, pero si al llegar a la cima logro arreglar mis problemas pasare todos los castillos.- Ranma emprendió el viaje pero antes volteo el rostro.- pero dígame anciano como se llama usted???.- cuando se dio cuenta el anciano ya no estaba ni tampoco su maleta.- donde se fue? Maldición se llevo mi mochila espero que no se la haya robado, espero que lo encuentre mas adelante.

Ranma siguió caminado empezó a subir el sendero, y se dio cuenta lo difícil que era, estaba sudando a cantaros, pero lo motivaba el hecho de poder curarse, después de un par de horas de viajes se topo con le primer castillo, era un castillo enorme de estilo Japonés, pero tapaba todo el sendero.

Vaya y yo que tenia pensado rodear el castillo para no perder tiempo, pero veo que voy a tener que entrar.- Ranma se acerco al castillo.

Así es joven amigo.- Ranma se sorprendió al ver al anciano a un lado suyo con la mochila a un lado.- veo que lograste llegar al primer castillo.

Como???, cuando llegaste?.- Ranma estaba muy confundido era poco probable que el anciano lo estuviera siguiendo, si a el le costo trabajo llegar, a el anciano mas trabajo le hubiera costado mas, además llevaba la mochila tan pesada.

No pienses en cosas sin importancia, ahora dime que piensas del primer castillo???.- Ranma olvido lo de la llegada del viejo y observo el castillo.

Pues esperaba un castillo más alto, pero también más occidental.- Ranma vio que el viejo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Ese es un problema de las personas, existen dos tipos de personas, las que **aceptan** y las que **esperan**, las personas que aceptan tienen la sabiduría de los animales, aceptan lo que hay, nunca encontraras un conejo que diga, "espero que mañana salga el sol", el conejo será feliz siendo conejo no importa si sale o no el sol, y las personas que esperan siempre se decepcionan por que nunca serán complacidas completamente.- Las palabras del anciano hicieron que Ranma pensara.

Entonces los animales son mas sabios que las personas.- Ranma llego a esta conclusión, el viejo sonrió.

Pues tu ya eres sabio al aceptar esta verdad, pero ahora basta de charlas, entra al castillo.- Ranma saco la llave y abrió la gran puerta.- ahora la puerta se cerrara, entra, solo cuando hayas aprendido lo que tienes que aprender podrás salir.

Ranma entro al castillo y las puertas se cerraron. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba todo muy oscuro, solo había una pequeña chimenea, con sus leños encendidos, se decepciono un poco por que el esperaba que por dentro fuera diferente, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa, seguía **esperando** cuando debía de **aceptar**, así que dejo esos pensamientos atrás y se acerco a la chimenea, entonces se alarmo, no había ningún ruido, ni siquiera los leños tronaban como normalmente lo harían, se sentó frente a la chimenea y volteo la vista, se percato de que no había ninguna puerta, ni siquiera por la que había entrado, estaba encerrado.

Vaya, nunca pensé esto, el viejo dijo que tenia que aprender una lección, pero no se que hacer.- Ranma se encogió, estaba confundido y el silencio hacia que se sintiera muy solo, nunca había estado en tan profundo silencio y nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Ranma, veo que estas confundido.- La voz venia de una esquina en penumbras, cuando el sujeto que hablo se acerco Ranma se percato de que se trataba de un conocido.

Dr. Tofú¿Qué hace usted aquí?.- Ranma se sintió feliz de ver a alguien conocido.

Lo mismo que tu Ranma, buscando la salida.- El Dr. se sentó junto a Ranma.

Pero no veo ninguna puerta.- Ranma volteo a todas direcciones sin encontrar nada.

Uno no puede ver realmente hasta que comprende.- dijo el Dr.- cuando comprendas lo que hay en esta habitación podrás ver la puerta que conduce a la salida.

Eso espero, pero es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, pensé que estaba en un viaje.- El Dr. asintió.

Cuando vengo a la montaña de la verdad digo que voy a un viaje.- El Dr. volteo a ver a Ranma.- no crees que todas las personas entienden los viajes pero muy pocos comprenden la verdad?

Tal vez, pero mientras tanto estoy atrapado en este castillo y según el viejo en una coraza.- Ranma se recostó en el suelo.

Todo mundo queda atrapado en su propia coraza.- El Dr. se incorporo y se acerco a la chimenea para calentarse.

Que quiere decir???.- Ranma trataba de entender, pero le costaba mucho.

Ponemos barreras para protegernos de quien creemos que somos.- el Dr. volteo hacia Ranma.- después de un tiempo quedamos atrapados en las barreras y ya no podemos salir.

Usted también???, siempre pensé que usted era muy sabio.- El Dr. soltó una carcajada

Soy lo suficientemente sabio para saber cuando estoy atrapado Ranma, por eso cada vez que lo estoy regreso a esta montaña a aprender más de mí.- Ranma se sentía confundido, le costaba mantener esta conversación en la que apenas lograba captar algo, pero una idea lo hizo alegrarse.

Vamos Dr. crucemos el castillo juntos.- Ranma vio como el Dr. negó con la cabeza.

No Ranma, una vez lo intente, es cierto que al estar hablando con otra persona conversas y no te sientes solo, pero si hablas no puedes ver la salida, es imposible.

Entonces caminemos juntos sin hablar.- Ranma estaba decidido a no estar solo.

Tampoco funciona, también lo intente, cuando estas con otra persona la soledad se aminora pero estar en silencio no es solo no hablar, se tiene que estar solo, cuando estas con otra persona no puedes dejar caer tus barreras por que solo muestras a la otra persona lo que quieres que mire de ti, de esa forma no puedes ver lo que tratas de esconder.- El Dr. observo que esto no le gusto mucho a Ranma.- no te preocupes lo comprenderás cuando hayas pasado aquí el tiempo suficiente.

Pero no quiero estar solo.- Ranma se estaba desesperando

Yo tampoco lo quería en un principio, pero ahora comprendo que lo que uno a de hacer aquí lo a de hacer solo.- El Dr. tomo a Ranma de los hombros.- no te desesperes ya lo entenderás, ahora debo irme.

Pero a donde???, yo no veo ninguna puerta.- el Dr. le dio una sonrisa a Ranma

Pues es que cuando tú llegaste yo ya había visto la salida de esta habitación.- El Dr. se empezó a alejar.

Pero que no recuerda eso de la ultima vez que estuvo aquí???.- Ranma estaba enojado y confundido.

No, la puerta cambia de lugar cada vez que vengo así que tu mismo tienes que encontrarla.- el Dr. se empezó a alejar y al llegar a una pared volteo hacia Ranma.- un ultimo consejo Ranma, esta es una batalla mucho mas difícil que las que ninguna en la que has estado, si sales victorioso será tu mas grande victoria.

Ranma se quedo pensando un momento luego vio que el Dr. le hizo una señal de despedida, después se acerco a la pared e hizo como si abriera una puerta y luego desapareció en la pared. Ranma se acerco a la pared para ver si de cerca podía ver la puerta, pero solo encontró una pared sólida, así que tuvo una idea, se puso en posición y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas pero solo logro lastimarse y la pared no presento ningún daño, luego uso el truco de las castañas calientes pero tampoco resulto, luego uso el rugido de león que fue muy fuerte por la desesperación que sentía y tampoco presento ni un rasguño, así que se dio por vencido y regreso a sentarse frente a la chimenea. Entonces se puso a pensar.

//Vaya que solo me siento, nunca había estado solo, siempre con mi padre, después con los Tendo, mis amigos de la escuela, incluso rodeado de enemigos y prometidas, pero nunca tan solo//.- Entonces Ranma pudo aceptar francamente algo que ya sabia, **tenia miedo de estar solo**. En ese momento levanto la vista y pudo ver la puerta, se acerco la abrió y entro a otro cuarto igual de silencioso que el anterior solo que mas pequeño.

Ranma entro y se sentó entonces noto que nuevamente había desaparecido la puerta y ya no había otra salida, entonces se puso a meditar nuevamente convencido que seria la única forma de seguir avanzando.

//Ahora que lo pienso, mama también se ha de sentir sola, me arrepiento de que no le hayamos dicho la verdad, recuerdo que de pequeño me sentía muy solo en las noches y mama iba a acompañarme hasta que me dormía//.- entonces Ranma comprendió otra cosa, y alzo la voz.- creo que no es reciente, **siempre he tenido miedo de estar solo**.

Al decir estas palabras apareció otra puerta por la que entro y llego a un cuarto mas pequeño que el anterior, ya confiado decidió hacer lo mismo que en los anteriores se sentó y se puso a recapacitar.

//pensando en mi madre, creo que debería agradecer que tengo a mi madre y a mi padre, Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi solo tienen a su padre y otras personas ni siquiera tienen a sus padres, soy afortunado//.- Entonces la lucidez llego nuevamente a su mente.- siempre me estoy quejando de mis problemas y de que debo resolverlos, pero nunca me he puesto a disfrutar el momento, **el presente también es importante**.

Después de decir estas palabras apareció una nueva puerta por la que Ranma entro y llego a una habitación aun más pequeña, pero estaba muy confiado en que pronto saldría de ahí si seguía meditando sobre si mismo.

Al entrar en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía incomodidad por el silencio absoluto del lugar así que antes de meditar cerró los ojos y se puso a escuchar, era la primera vez que se ponía a escuchar, regularmente nunca escucho a nada ni a nadie.

//Vaya que bien se siente, nunca lo había intentado, de hecho nunca me he puesto a escuchar el viento, la lluvia y muchas cosas, siempre han estado ahí pero nunca les di importancia, de hecho tampoco he escuchado a Akane cuando me intenta ayudar o decir algo importante para ella, siempre lo tomo a la ligera y la ignoro, creo que ella se ha de sentir muy mal por la forma en que la trato, si algún día nos casamos será un infierno vivir conmigo//.- En ese momento Ranma se sintió muy mal y comenzó a llorar, sin pena ni vergüenza solo lloro por un buen rato, después de que un rato se calmo alzo la vista y observo que ya había aparecido una puerta, entro en ella y llego a una habitación a un mas pequeña.

Se sentía mal por lo último que había descubierto, así que trataba de evitar esos pensamientos, se sentó y hablo en voz alta.

Por que cada vez se irán haciendo mas chicas las habitaciones???.- De repente se sorprendió de recibir una respuesta.

_Por que te estas acercando a ti mismo.-_La voz era una voz de mujer.

Ranma se levanto y se puso a mirar en todas direcciones, no veía a nadie.

Quien es???.- Ranma se alarmaba más a cada instante.

_Como que quien soy? Soy tu yo verdadero_.- la voz sonó en su mente.

Pero como puede ser, yo soy mi yo verdadero y además tú tienes voz de mujer.- Ranma se sentía confundido.

_Tranquilo, vamos por partes, para empezar mírate, apenas estas aceptando algunos de tus errores, apenas te estas conociendo, siempre actúas de la manera equivocada, no muestras tus sentimientos, te escondes tras el honor y el orgullo, si tu eres el verdadero yo, creo que los dos estamos en problemas, para continuar eso de que tengo voz de mujer es solo para que diferencies entre tu, que eres una coraza y yo que soy el yo verdadero.- _Ranma se escucho con atención pero seguía muy confundido.

Entonces dime por que nunca te había escuchado hasta ahora???.- Las dudas tenían que ser aclaradas.

_Pues por que es la primera vez que estas en suficiente silencio como para escucharte a ti mismo_.- La voz sonó muy convencida.- _bueno ya te dije quien eres y quien soy yo, pero ahora ya es tarde has estado caminado todo el día, es momento de dormir no crees??_

Esta bien, pero necesito saber como debo llamarte.- Ranma pensó que con el descanso pensaría mas claramente.

_Llamarme?_.- la voz estaba perpleja.- _pero si yo soy tu._

No puedo llamarte yo, me confundiría.- Ranma trataba de entenderse consigo mismo.

_Esta bien, llámame Ranko ya que siempre te llaman a si cuando eres mujer, además creo que yo proyecto esa parte de ti_.- Ranma prefirió no seguir preguntando y se acostó quedando completamente dormido.

Cuando despertó se sintió con mucho frió, se despabilo completamente y observo algo increíble, estaba fuera del castillo, de hecho estaba al otro lado del castillo, ya lo había cruzado, al levantarse noto que no estaba solo, ahí estaba el viejo con la tienda de campaña de Ranma levantada y preparando café y sopas instantáneas.

Que hace aquí viejo???- Ranma se acerco al anciano.- como fue que salí de ahí?

Pues como debiste de haberlo hecho, pensando.- el viejo le paso una sopa que Ranma empezó a devorar inmediatamente.

Pero como fue posible, solo recuerdo que me quede dormido después de haber hablado con….- Ranma decidió pensar lo que iba decir, realmente había hablado consigo mismo?.

Así es, estuviste hablando con Ranko o lo que es lo mismo con tu yo verdadero.- Las palabras del anciano dejaron perplejo a Ranma

Pero como lo sabe???.- Ranma no entendía por que ese viejo sabía tantas cosas.

Ya te dije que no pienses en cosas sin sentido, pero estoy seguro que aprendiste muchas cosas ahí adentro, incluso lloraste por el dolor que le has causado a otra persona.- Ranma asintió.- y que piensas?

Pues no se por que me siento orgulloso de todo lo que paso ahí adentro.- Ranma sonrió sinceramente.

Pues no deberías, es normal para las personas tener sentimientos, es como si un ave se sintiera orgullosa de poder volar, el ave nació con alas y tú naciste con corazón, así que es muy normal.- Ranma pensó un momento en esto y asintió.

Bueno, si ya terminaste de desayunar pues continua que te faltan dos castillos y en el siguiente encontraras las respuestas a muchas preguntas.

Ranma se levanto y siguió su camino, sabiendo que el viejo estaría esperándolo mas adelante, se estaba acostumbrando a aceptar este hecho.

Después de una larga caminata llego al castillo del conocimiento, era un castillo occidental enorme, más grande que cualquier construcción humana que hubiera visto, la puerta estaba hecha de oro, de repente se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo, volteo la vista y ahí estaba el anciano.

Ya decía yo que no podías faltar.- Ranma se acerco al viejo.- Bueno ya llegue pero supongo que antes de entrar puedo preguntarte quien hizo este castillo.

_Lo hizo el universo, la fuente de todo conocimiento_.- Ranma se sobresalto un poco y después se dio cuenta de que Ranko era quien le había contestado.

Tampoco podías faltar tu verdad???.- Ranma estaba feliz de poder oírse así mismo sin necesidad del completo silencio.- ahora anciano voy a entrar.

Te acompaño, adelántate y en un momento estoy contigo.- El anciano se empezaba a poner de pie.

Pero por que ahora me acompañas y en el castillo del silencio no te apareciste?.- Ranma no entendía esta actitud.

El silencio es para uno, el conocimiento es para todos.- El anciano hizo señas a Ranma para que se adelantara.

Ranma introdujo la llave en la puerta dorada y entro, una vez dentro noto que todo estaba muy oscuro, así que camino pegado a la pared para no tropezar, pero después de un rato de caminar así llego hasta un muro que tenia una placa con una inscripción.

Que es esto?.- Ranma se acerco a la placa que emitía una ligera luz.- dice: "**El conocimiento es la luz que iluminara tu camino**", pues yo preferiría luz eléctrica o por lo menos una antorcha.

_Significa que entre mas cosas sepas mas luz abra en el interior del castillo_.- Ranko le contesto rápidamente a Ranma.

Creo que tienes razón Ranko!!!.- al decir estas palabras un rayo de luz se filtro al interior del castillo, así Ranma siguió caminando y encontró otra placa con una nueva inscripción.

Dice: **"¿has confundido la necesidad con le amor?"**.- Ranma se quedo pensativo.

Entonces comenzó a recordar a Akane, como siempre la molestaba pero en el fondo la amaba, pero sin embargo prefería no cambiar de actitud, prefería comer la comida de las otras prometidas que siquiera probar un bocado de lo que Akane le preparaba con tanto esfuerzo, pero al final de cuentas la necesitaba, no podía vivir sin ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que hacia era necesitarla mas que amarla, recordó que para sentirse bien siempre busco el apoyo de todo mundo, siempre buscaba ser el mejor para recibir el reconocimiento de las personas cerca de el, y comprendió una cosa, no podía demostrar que amaba a las personas por que ni siquiera se amaba a el mismo con sinceridad, a veces se odiaba por no ser normal y tener esa maldición. Siempre que peleo por Akane lo hacia mas por el mismo, siempre necesito que le dijeran que era el mejor, no lo soporto y se arrodillo volviendo a llorar como lo hiciera en el castillo del silencio.

Al admitir todo esto una hermosa luz ilumino el resto del castillo, sintió que una mano toco su hombro, era el viejo.

Has descubierto una gran verdad.- Ranma se incorporo ante la presencia del viejo.- solo podrás amar sinceramente a otros en la medida que te ames a ti mismo.

Y como hago eso.- Ranma se secaba las lágrimas que aun le escurrían por sus mejillas.

Ya has empezado con lo que has descubierto.- el anciano le dio una sonrisa a Ranma.- conoces la verdad y la verdad es amor.

Ranma se acabo de secar las lágrimas y noto la luz que iluminaba la habitación, parecía no venir de ningún lado y de todos lados al mismo tiempo.

No hay nada mas hermoso que la luz del conocimiento.- El anciano se separo de Ranma.- ahora debes continua, te alcanzo mas adelante.

Ranma se sintió mas confiado y siguió caminado, y se encontró con un espejo, no le dio importancia e iba a continuar cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

_Espera vamos a vernos en el espejo_.- La voz de Ranko se escuchaba emocionada.

Pero para que, nunca me a gustado ser vanidoso, además en este momento me he de ver bastante fatigado por el viaje, mejor sigamos.- Ranma empezaba a caminar cuando Ranko le volvió a hablar.

_No seas testarudo, además no es un espejo común y corriente, es un espejo que refleja a tu verdadero yo_.- Ranko estaba muy convencida

Pero para que quieres verte, si dices ser mi verdadero yo es obvio que ya me he visto, soy pelirroja y bonita según algunos locos.- Ranma no tenia mucho interés.

_No seas tonto, te dije que me llamaras Ranko para que me distinguieras y tengo la voz de Ranko por el mismo motivo pero tu forma es de un hombre o acaso no lo eres?_.- Esto hizo sentir curiosidad a Ranma, volvió a entender que Ranko no era otra persona que el mismo.

Cuando observo el espejo vio algo que lo dejo asombrado, vio a una persona encantadora y vital, con una mirada que tenia el brillo del amor y la compasión.

Quien es???.- Pregunto Ranma incrédulo.

_Eres tu_.- contesto Ranko.- _estas viendo a tu yo verdadero, ese que se esconde bajo la coraza de defectos que todo mundo ve_.

Pero ese no puedo ser yo, el del espejo es una persona perfecta, su rostro esta lleno de inocencia y belleza.- Ranma estaba asombrado.

_Ese es tu potencial_.- Replico Ranko.- _ser hermoso, inocente y perfecto_.

Si ese es mi potencial.- Ranma no podía dejar de mirar la imagen en el espejo.- algo terrible me paso en este tiempo.

_Así es, pusiste una armadura entre tu y tus verdaderos sentimientos, ha estado ahí durante tanto tiempo que se ha hecho visible y permanente_.-Ranma empezaba a entender.

Quizás si escondí mis sentimientos.- Ranma comprendió que siempre trataba de agradar a la gente cuando al que debió de agradar era a si mismo.

Ranma volvió a observar el espejo. La amabilidad, la compasión, el amor, la inteligencia y la generosidad le devolvieron la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que tenía que hacer para tener todas esas cualidades era reclamarlas, pues siempre habían estado ahí.

Una luz ilumino por completo la habitación, revelando que el castillo estaba compuesto por una sola habitación.

_Es una construcción estándar para un Castillo del conocimiento_.- Dijo Ranko.

El verdadero conocimiento no se divide en compartimientos, por que todo procede de una única verdad.- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Ranma de manera fluida.

_Vaya veo que ya estas aprendiendo_.- contesto Ranko.

Ranma continúo su camino y se encontró con una puerta que daba a un jardín, en ese lugar había un gran manzano, con la fruta más apetecible que el ser humano pueda imaginarse. Cerca del árbol había una losa con una inscripción en ella, decía: "por esta fruta no impongo condición, pero ahora aprenderás sobre la ambición"

Que piensas de la ambición, joven amigo?- Ranma no tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta de que era el viejo el que estaba tras el.

Pues, es algo que todo ser humano tiene, es lo que lo lleva a la superación..- Ranma estaba muy seguro.

Enserio, pues la verdad no es así, esa ambición de la que tu hablas es una ambición de la mente, hace que las personas quieran ser mejores de una forma tonta.- Ranma escucho esto no muy convencido, si de algo estaba seguro es que el no era una persona ambiciosa, no como Nabiki, esa para el si era una persona ambiciosa de mente.

Pero como puede ser tonto querer ser mejor?.- Ranma replico.

Pues por que para empezar vas a ser mejor que quien o que?.- La pregunta del viejo hizo pensar a Ranma.- si es para ser mejor que las personas pues es una mala ambición.

Pues entonces es para ser mejor de lo que es uno como persona.- Ranma creía tener la respuesta.

Pero si naciste perfecto, inocente y lleno de amor, también los demás, entonces como pretendes ser mejor que eso???.- Ahora si Ranma estaba muy confundido, las palabras del viejo eran muy sabias pero el no podía comprender su significado al cien por ciento.- Por ejemplo tu quieres ser mejor que nadie en las artes marciales no???.- Ranma asintió, ni siquiera le pregunto al viejo como sabia eso.- bien pues ahora dime para que quieres ser el mejor??? .- Ranma se quedo muy pensativo.

Pues para proteger a los que quiero.- Fue la respuesta más convincente que encontró.

Pues si no fueras el mejor de todos aun así podrías defender a los que amas, no crees?.- El viejo sabia que Ranma no tardaría en llegar a la verdad.

Bueno al menos era feliz tratando de ser el mejor.- Ranma se estaba desesperando.

Lo eras?, o era que simplemente estabas muy ocupado tratando de ser el mejor arte marcialista que no podías disfrutar del hecho de ser un arte marcialista solamente?

Pues, solo se que las personas necesitan tener ambiciones para progresar.- Ranma se estaba cansando.

Ahora hablas del deseo humano, pero debes darte cuenta de que existe mas de un tipo de riqueza al igual que hay más de un tipo de ambición.- El viejo corto una manzana y se la dio a Ranma.- ya te hable de la ambición mental ahora debes conocer la ambición del corazón.

Y cual es la ambición del corazón?.- Ranma quería saberlo de una vez por todas.

Pues es como la del manzano que tienes enfrente, el creció fuerte y alto además da sus frutos sin nada a cambio, es lo que se llama ambición del corazón, desarrollo su potencial para beneficio de los demás.- El viejo se acerco al manzano.

Ranma pensó largamente en esto, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y por fin hablo.

Tienes Razón, desde ahora mi ambición vendrá del corazón.- ranma abrió los ojos y noto que ya no estaba dentro del castillo, al igual que en le castillo del silencio ya estaba afuera y no se dio cuenta de cómo salio.

Y ahora, ya Salí del castillo del conocimiento.- Ranma se sentó en el suelo y observo la manzana.

Así es, deberías comer la manzana.- El viejo se acerco a Ranma, y le dio su cantimplora para que bebiera.- toma bebe y come la manzana por que debes seguir con tu camino, ahora solo falta el castillo de la voluntad y la osadía.

Ranma comió y bebió, una vez que se sintió mejor, se levanto y siguió subiendo el sendero de la verdad.

Después de un rato llego al castillo de la voluntad y la osadía, al acercarse al castillo noto que era mucho mas grande que el del conocimiento, era inmenso, no se podía ver el final de las torres, por que las nubes las tapaban, los muros eran grandísimos, y tenia un puente levadizo que llevaba a la entrada, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Ranma fue el hecho de que el anciano no estaba esperándolo como siempre.

Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que si estaba, pero estaba escondido tras una roca.

Que haces aquí y por que te escondes???.- Ranma no podía dejar pasar estas preguntas.

Es que hay un monstruo en la entrada del castillo.- El anciano no quería ni asomarse.

Un monstruo?. No importa lo venceré.- Ranma muy confiado se apresuro a cruzar el puente, pero se quedo estático por el miedo, cuando el monstruo salio se dio cuenta de que era un gato gigante de color negro y con los ojos rojos, el gato maulló y de su boca salieron llamaradas de color azul, Ranma esquivo la llamarada esperando que algo lo ayudara.- //maldición por que tenia que ser un gato, me estoy muriendo de miedo¿Qué debo hacer?//

Correr por tu vida.- la voz provino del gato gigante.

Esto estaba mal para Ranma, pera empezar era un gato, para continuar era gigante y lanzaba fuego y para acabar leía los pensamientos, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Fuera de mi camino bola de pelos gigante!!!.- Ranma decidió mostrar valor y grito esto al gato.- ¿Qué haces en el castillo de la voluntad y la osadía?

Donde mas podría estar?, soy el monstruo del miedo y la duda.- Ranma noto que el nombre del monstruo era adecuado, miedo y duda era lo que sentía en ese momento, el gato continuo vociferando.- Estoy aquí para detener a todos los debiluchos que creen que por pasar por le castillo del conocimiento pueden derrotar a cualquiera.

_Tranquilo Ranma, el conocimiento de uno mismo puede matar al monstruo del miedo y la duda_.- Ranko le daba ánimos al pobre chico.

Eso crees? Ranma interrogó a Ranko, solo escucho un _aja_ como respuesta, así que Ranma volteo hacia el monstruo pero cuando lo vio acercarse decidió salir corriendo despavorido.

Se escondió tras la roca donde estaba escondido el viejo, solo escucho la risa burlesca del sobrealimentado animal.

Te rindes después de haber llegado tan lejos?.- El anciano trataba de infundirle coraje a Ranma

No lo se, me he habituado a ciertos lujos, como vivir.- Ranma respondió con una voz temblorosa.

_Ranma tienes que ser valiente, no importa que sea un gato¿Cómo te soportas si no tienes la voluntad y la osadía de poner a prueba el conocimiento que tienes de ti mismo?_.- Ranko se escuchaba cansada.

Tu también piensas lo mismo?.- Ranma le pregunto al viejo.

Por supuesto.- la respuesta del anciano fue contundente.- el monstruo solo existe si tu crees que existe.

_Debes regresar y enfrentar a ese monstruo_.- Ranko se oía decidida, pero Ranma no le daba ninguna respuesta_.- kami sama le dio coraje al hombre, el hombre le da coraje a kami sama.- _esto hizo a Ranma reaccionar y salio de su escondite decidido a vencer al monstruo.

El gato salio nuevamente a su encuentro, pero este Ranma era uno diferente al que había corrido, el gato lanzo fuego pero no pudo quemar a Ranma, Ranma se fue acercando cada vez mas, entonces el gato se empezó a hacer pequeño hasta que alcanzo el tamaño de un gato normal, entonces dejo de lanzar fuego y empezó a lanzar semillas, eran las semillas de la duda, pero esto no detuvo a Ranma siguió caminando con determinación hasta que estuvo enfrente del gato.

He vencido.- Ranma se sentía muy bien había vencido un miedo que parecía invencible.

Tal vez has vencido, pero volveré una y otra vez para bloquear tu camino.- El gato se desvaneció en una explosión azulada.

Vuelve cuando quieras, cada vez que lo hagas yo seré mas fuerte y tu mas débil.- Ranma sentencio, y vio que el anciano se acercaba.

Vez te lo dije, el conocimiento de uno mismo puede matar al monstruo del miedo y la duda.- Ranma lo miro y le dio una sonrisa.

Si eso pensabas¿Por qué no me acompañaste?.- Ranma estaba hablando en un tono carismático

Por que confiaba en ti, además no quería interferir en tu camino.- Esta declaración del anciano hizo que Ranma soltara una carcajada.

Después de reírse un rato Ranma se acerco a la puerta del castillo e introdujo la llave pero al darle vuelta el castillo desapareció junto con la llave.

_No tienes que aprender sobre la voluntad y la osadía por que ya demostraste que las tienes_.- Ranko explicaba.

Ranma echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír de felicidad, luego observo que ya se podía divisar la cima de la montaña, y decidió seguir, el sendero era más empinado y peligroso que antes pero esto no le importo.

Después de un gran tramo de camino ahora a Ranma le faltaba solo unos 20 metros para alcanzar la cima, pero ahora estaba escalando por que el camino se había convertido en una subida muy empinada, tenia las manos muy ensangrentadas por las rocas filosas de las que se estaba aferrando, subió un poco mas y se encontró con otra inscripción, decía: "**aunque este universo poseo, nada poseo, pues no puedo conocer lo desconocido si me aferro a lo conocido" **

Ranma estaba muy exhausto, apenas podía mantenerse aferrado a las rocas, ya no podía subir más, y para colmo tenia que tratar de pensar con claridad.

Ranma estaba en una posición muy difícil así que no le quedaba de otra, así que suspiro y se puso a meditar, leyó una vez mas la inscripción, luego se puso a meditar sobre las cosas conocidas a las que estaba aferrado, estaba su identidad, quien creía que era y que no era, estaban sus creencias, aquello que pensaba que era verdad y aquello que consideraba falso, y estaban sus juicios, las cosas que pensaba eran buenas y las que consideraba malas. Después de esto un pensamiento le helo la sangre, también conocía la roca a la que estaba aferrado para conservar la vida¿significaba entonces que debía soltarse y dejarse caer al abismo de lo desconocido?

_Has dado en el punto Ranma_.- Ranko intervenía en los pensamientos de Ranma.- _tienes que soltarte._

Acaso quieres que nos matemos.- Ranma estaba alterado por todo esto

_De hecho vamos a morir de todos modos, mírate ya no puedes subir y mucho menos bajar así que solo puedes esperar la muerte_.- Ranma sabia que Ranko tenia razón.- _déjate ir y confía. _

Ranma ya no lo pensó mas, se decidió.

Bueno me voy a soltar pero solo me alegra que si no resulta moriremos los dos.- este comentario hizo reír a Ranko.

Ranma se soltó y solo se dejo ir cayendo al abismo, a la profundidad infinita de sus recuerdos.

Recordó todas las cosas de su vida, los problemas de los que había culpado a su padre, a sus amigos, a sus rivales, a sus prometidas y a todos los demás.

A medida que caía fue desprendiéndose de todos los juicios que había hecho contra ellos.

Fue cayendo cada vez más rápidamente, vertiginosamente, mientras su mente descendía a su corazón. Luego, por primera vez en su vida, contemplo su vida con claridad, sin juzgar y sin excusarse. En ese instante, acepto toda la responsabilidad por su vida, por la influencia que la gente tenia sobre ella, y por los acontecimientos que le habían dado forma.

A partir de ese momento fuera de si mismo, nunca más culparía a nada ni a nadie de todos los errores y desgracias. El reconocimiento de que el era la causa, no el efecto, le dio una nueva sensación de poder. Ya no tenía miedo.

Entonces Ranma abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en la cima de la montaña, respiro profundamente y admiro su nuevo yo, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, su coraza se empezaba a desmoronar, entonces sintió surgir a un nuevo Ranma, uno mejor y que valoraba mas la vida.

Veo que ya lo lograste, no es así?.- el anciano estaba a un lado de Ranma con su maleta en el suelo

Así es anciano, ya resolví mis problemas.- Ranma estaba muy sonriente.

Claro, tu venias pensando que te irías sin tu maldición, pero has resuelto cosas mas importantes no lo crees?.- ranma asintió

Así es viejo, mi maldición ya no importa, aprenderé a vivir con ella toda la vida si es necesario, pero ahora es hora de regresar a mi mundo con los que amo.- Ranma alzo la vista.

_Buen trabajo Ranma, ahora podremos volver a unirnos_.- Ranko se oía muy feliz

Como dices?. No te podré volver a escuchar? .-Ranma se sentía un poco triste, pero no esperaba mas, solo aceptaba lo que fuera.

_Recuerda que somos la misma persona, no me oirás como ahora, pero si estaré contigo solo que hablare contigo de una manera mas discreta y tú lo sabrás por que tomaras las mejores decisiones gracias a mi_.- Ranma sonrío y dejo de escuchar la voz de Ranko.

Gracias Ranko, no es la primera vez que me ayudas, desde antes me estas ayudando, cuando me convierto en mujer pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza, pero una de las mas importantes es el hecho de poder comprender en algo lo que significa ser mujer, aunque no lo admitiera siempre supe esa verdad.- Ranma estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Bien joven ahora puedes irte y recuerda puedes regresar aquí cuando quieras, ya viste que es fácil llegar.- el anciano se empezó a desvanecer.- pero te puedo decir mi nombre antes de que desaparezca…

No te preocupes, solo eres el guardián de la montaña.- el anciano se acabo de desvanecer entre una carcajada.

De momento Ranma estaba nuevamente como unos días atrás, en el bosque, era de mañana y hacia un día hermoso.

Creo que si me apresuro llegaré pronto a casa.- Ranma partió muy feliz.

Unos días mas tarde en Nerima Ranma estaba entrando a la casa de los Tendo.

Hola!!! Ya estoy de vuelta.- Ranma estaba en la entrada quitándose los zapatos y dejando la mochila a un lado.

Bienvenido.- Kasumi salio a recibirlo y le dedico una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, Ranma se la respondió con una sonrisa que transmitía una calidez única.- oh, veo que te fue muy bien en tu viaje.

Así es Kasumi, me fue excelentemente, pero ¿los demás?.- Ranma quería ver a toda la familia.

Están en el comedor, tenemos una fiesta.- Kasumi estaba muy feliz

Enserio?, y que se celebra?.- Ranma sintió que regreso en un buen momento.

Pues…- Ranma noto que Kasumi se sonrojo.- El Dr. Tofú ha venido a pedir mi mano.

Esto sorprendió a Ranma, pero rápidamente recordó que había visto al Dr. en la Montaña de la verdad, seguramente fue para poder conseguir el valor suficiente para lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Me alegro mucho Kasumi.- Ranma le dio un abrazo a Kasumi.- pero ahora debes regresar al comedor, es una celebración para ti, vamos.

Los dos pasaron al comedor y Ranma noto que todos estaban presentes, Soun, Akane, Nabiki, El Dr. Tofú, Shampoo con su abuela y con Mouse, Ryoga, Ukyo, y el maestro Hapossai.

Todos estaban muy felices por la celebración, pero se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Ranma acababa de llegar, se veía muy sucio y cansado pero había algo que se notaba aun mas, su mirada reflejaba una gran felicidad y su rostro estaba muy calmado acompañado de una sonrisa muy encantadora.

Ranma, que bueno que llegas.- Soun saludaba a Ranma.- como estuvo tu entrenamiento?

Muy bien, tuvo resultados inesperados.-Ranma se sentó en su lugar de costumbre.- veo que están en una celebración, veo que le fue muy bien Dr.

Si y veo que tu también tuviste buenos resultados.- El Dr. estaba sentado junto a Kasumi.- a mi me ayudo mucho.

Pero acaso se encontraron?.- Nabiki quería enterarse de todo, le sorprendía la actitud de ambos.

Si, nos encontramos por casualidad.- fue la respuesta de ambos.

La anciana Cologne estaba sorprendida, sabía que Ranma encontraría algo que lo ayudaría como persona, pero el Ranma que veía frente a ella era un Ranma diferente.

El maestro Hapossai noto esto también y decidió que lo mejor seria no seguir molestando a Ranma, por lo menos por un tiempo, Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo no entendían bien por que se sentía que Ranma estaba diferente aunque no se notara a primera vista. Ryoga no noto nada raro, para el y para Mouse Ranma se veía feliz por que de seguro había entrenado y aprendido una técnica nueva, ellos querían desafiar a Ranma para comprobar sus sospechas, pero este no era el momento adecuado.

Bueno ya que Ranma llego podemos seguir celebrando.- Soun saco una botella con sake.- Brindemos por el compromiso de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú.

Todos los presentes tomaron de la botella, rato mas tarde Son, Genma y el maestro ya estaban ebrios. El Dr. estaba muy feliz, Kasumi también, estaban platicando con la abuela de Shampoo y con Ranma.

Vaya prometido, se ve que encontraste mas de lo que buscabas.- Ranma asintió.

Volviste muy pronto Ranma, pensé que tardarías mas, pero veo que me equivoque.- El Dr. estaba feliz de ver que salio todo bien para Ranma.- hay personas que no salen con lo que buscan de ese lugar, pero tu lo hiciste muy bien.

Gracias, fue difícil, pero al final entendí la verdad y ahora quiero vivir como lo aprendí en ese lugar.- Ranma estaba muy feliz.

Pero de que hablan?.- Kasumi estaba un poco confundida.

Pues veras, querida Kasumi, Ranma se fue en busca de la cura para su maldición, pero encontró algo más valioso.- el resto de los presentes que no tenían mucho interés en la plática de las cuatro personas al oír sobre que Ranma se fue en busca de la cura para su maldición de momento se interesaron y empezaron a interrogar.

Ranma, ya te curaste?.- Ukyo y Shampoo casi se lanzaban sobre Ranma.

Maldito Saotome como te atreves a ocultar algo así?.- Mouse y Ryoga también querían lanzarse hacia Ranma pero con intenciones diferentes a las de las dos chicas.

Si encontraste algo valioso deberías decírmelo.- Nabiki tenia los ojos brillantes, el oír de lago valioso la hizo interesarse mucho.

Solo Akane guardo silencio, esperaba que lo que sentía de que Ranma había vuelto cambiado fuera para bien, pero si lo que hizo fue ir a buscar su cura entonces significaba que no había cambiado en nada.

No, nada de eso, es cierto que mi objetivo primordial fue buscar la cura para esta maldición, pero no la encontré, lo que encontré fue a mi mismo, y eso es más valioso que si me hubiese curado.- Ranma explicaba con toda calma.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, escuchar hablar así a Ranma era algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Entonces Akane decidió ponerlo a prueba, se dirigió a la cocina y trajo unas galletas que había preparado en la mañana, las había probado y sabia que sabían horrible, pero quería ver si Ranma realmente había cambiado, aunque de ser así el cambio tal vez no era lo mejor, por que si seguía igual de seguro no querría ni probar lo que preparo, pero si había cambiado tal vez las probaría pero esto no impediría que la insultara por ser tan mala cocinera, o tal vez las probaría y le diría que estaban buenas y esto era peor por que si algo de lo que admiraba de Ranma era su sinceridad, aunque fuera una sinceridad muy brusca, el hecho de que se hubiera vuelto falso la hacia sentir miedo.

Pero decidió arriesgarse y les ofreció las galletas a los presentes, todos quedaron en silencio, nadie decía nada, sabían que corrían peligro de muerte, pero algo paso, Kasumi y el Dr. tomaron una cada quien, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que Ranma hizo lo mismo, Ryoga también tomo una, no podía decepcionar a Akane y menos si Ranma también iba a arriesgarse. Todos mordieron la galleta y comenzaron a probarla, Ryoga hacia esfuerzos por no escupirla, Kasumi y el Dr. muy correctamente devolvieron la galleta en una servilleta, y Ranma, para sorpresa de todos se acabo la galleta, tomo un sorbo de té y se dispuso a hablar, esta era el momento que Akane esperaba para comprobar que tanto había cambiado Ranma en este viaje.

Akane, lo siento pero tiene un sabor desagradable, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que hiciste estas galletas con mucho esfuerzo, ya veras que la próxima vez te saldrán mejor.- Ranma le dedico una sonrisa a Akane, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la cortesía de Ranma, había dicho la verdad pero sin necesidad de insultar a Akane y de una manera que cualquier persona lo hubiera entendido.

Así es Akane, estoy seguro que la próxima vez estarán mejor, y me encantaría probarlas.- El Dr. apoyo las palabras de Ranma.

Ya veras que mejoraras, hermanita, y unos consejos, solo se le hecha una taza de azúcar, si te pasas un poco no importa pero no lo trates de compensar con sal, además ya te había dicho que le vinagre no es un buen ingrediente.- Kasumi le dedicaba una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas a Akane, y esta solo escuchaba algo apenada.

Ukyo y Shampoo sintieron que esto no estaba muy bien, Ranma estaba muy amable con Akane y esto no les gustaba, Cologne sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás, Ranma ya había aclarado su corazón y no había nada que hacer, solo pensó que seria difícil para Shampoo aceptarlo, Mouse le dio gusto que Ranma hubiera cambiado, por que si nunca podía derrotarlo al menos ahora sabia que Ranma seria una persona en la que podría confiar a Shampoo, aunque viéndolo tan amable con Akane le hizo pensar que tal vez no tendría que renunciar a Shampoo, Ryoga estaba confundido, no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante, parecía que ya no había nada que hacer con respecto de Akane.

Ranma, se que no es el mejor momento, pero quisiera que me mostraras lo que aprendiste en tu viaje, tengamos un combate de entrenamiento.- Ryoga estaba decidido.

Si Saotome, yo también quiero comprobarlo, acepta este combate de entrenamiento.- Mouse no quería quedarse atrás.

Todos se sorprendieron por esto, no era algo que no era muy inesperado, desde que vieron llegar a Ranma sabían que todo podía ocurrir.

Si Ranma, yo quiero verte pelear, aunque sea un entrenamiento, será un buen espectáculo.- Para sorpresa de todos Kasumi los animaba.

Bueno, no tenia muchos deseos por que pensé que no era el momento indicado, pero si Kasumi me lo pide lo haré, lo haremos en el jardín para que todos puedan verlo.- Ranma se puso de pie y salio al jardín donde lo siguieron Ryoga y Mouse.

Entonces comenzaron, Ryoga y Mouse se lanzaron sobre Ranma, que se puso en posición de combate y espero el ataque, la batalla empezó, Ranma esquivaba todos los ataques que le mandaban, y respondía con fuertes golpes, Mouse y Ryoga no notaron nada raro en Ranma, tenia la misma velocidad y la misma fuerza, y aunque era mas capaz que ellos, aun así sentían que no había cambiado en nada así que siguieron atacando, el combate se volvía difícil, los tres estaban sudando a cantaros y respiraban con dificultad. Pero fue entonces que notaron en que consistía el cambio de Ranma, el estaba sonriendo, no era su típica sonrisa prepotente llena de sarcasmo y burla, era una sonrisa que denotaba una cosa, Ranma estaba disfrutando el combate, eso era algo que Ranma no hacia regularmente, siempre estaba mas preocupado en ganar a como diera lugar y nunca se divertía, pero ahora lo hacia, parecía que no le importaba perder con tal de dar una buena pelea.

Ranma se volvió a lanzar al ataque pero ryoga detuvo su golpe y Mouse lo golpeo mandándolo al estanque donde cayo, entonces los dos pensaron que ahora Ranma seria el de siempre, si algo le molestaba era convertirse en mujer a la mitad de una batalla. Ranma salio del agua en su forma de mujer, se dio su tiempo, se sacudió el pelo y escurrió un poco su ropa, luego levanto la mirada, pero no se veía enojado, solo siguió sonriendo.

Bueno, esto no es nada, solo me moje, continuemos con el combate.- Ranma se puso en posición de combate pero noto que sus rivales no hacían lo mismo.- Les pasa algo?

Si Ranma, es que nosotros ya perdimos, además esto solo es un entrenamiento, creo que ya es suficiente.- Ryoga supo que ya no había por que pelear

Así es Saotome, además debes cambiarte, te puedes resfriar.- Mouse y Ryoga entraron a la casa y se sentaron.

Bueno, si ustedes lo dice, pero se que nos volveremos a enfrentar y será una batalla estupenda.- ranma entro también a la casa y entro a cambiarse al baño.

Ya después de un rato salio de baño, limpio y cambiado, se dirigió al comedor y encontró que ya se habían ido todos.

Ya se fueron, vaya ni siquiera me pude despedir de ellos.- Ranma se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios y a limpiar un poco.

Ranma, deja eso, es mi trabajo.- Kasumi salio y se acerco a Ranma.

No te preocupes Kasumi, además esta fue una celebración para ti, tu deberías descansar, yo me encargare de esto.- Ranma no quería que Kasumi se esforzara tanto.

Gracias Ranma, pero a mi me gustan las labores de la casa así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- Kasumi empezó a levantar los platos en la mesa.

Bueno, pero eso no impide que te ayude.- Ranma comenzó a levantar la basura que se había hecho.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar todo Ranma subió al tejado, ahí encontró a Akane.

Akane, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Ranma se sentó junto a Akane.

Si, quise venir a pensar, como tu siempre vienes aquí pensé que me ayudaría.- Akane veía el cielo azul.

Pues creo que este es un lugar para disfrutar, por eso te ayuda a pensar.- Ranma también fijo su vista en el cielo.

Siempre has pensado eso?.- Ranma negó a la pregunta de Akane.

No, la verdad es que apenas me di cuenta de eso.- Ranma se veía muy feliz.

Ranma, quisiera saber donde has estado y por que estas tan cambiado.- Akane miro fijamente a Ranma.

Estuve conmigo mismo, me fui a encontrar.- La respuesta de Ranma confundió a Akane.

No lo comprendo Ranma, pero se que esta s diferente y eso me parece bien, pero mejor no continuo por que te vas a aburrir.- Akane se iba a levantar pero Ranma la detuvo.

No es así, nunca me has aburrido, es solo que no pensaba con claridad pero ahora si lo hago, quédate, y discúlpame por todas las veces que no te tome enserio, tu eres muy importante para mi.- Ranma veía con mucha dulzura a Akane, ella estaba muy sorprendida

Ranma, es cierto todo lo que estas diciendo.- Akane se acerco a Ranma.

Así es, si quieres saber que fue lo que hice en este tiempo, pues creo que aprendí a que debo de ser yo el que hable y no dejar que hablen mis inseguridades y miedos.- Ranma volvió a ver hacia el cielo.- Aprendí a aceptar en vez de esperar, aprendí a reconocer que no me amaba a mi mismo, y por lo tanto no podía amar a nadie con sinceridad, también supe que tenia miedo de estar solo, pero eso es una consecuencia lógica de no amarse, luego aprendí que soy una ser imperfecto, pero eso se puede solucionar, si logro llegar a mi máximo potencial seré mejor siempre y cuando lo haga para el beneficio de los demás entonces seré mejor, también aprendí a no temerle a la duda, si hago todo con firme convicción siempre lograre mis metas y venceré todo miedo, aprendí a no aferrarme a las cosas que conozco, si abro mi mente conoceré mas de lo que se ahora, y también aprendí a escuchar a mi yo interior, bueno eso fue lo que descubrí entre otras cosas.

Akane estaba sorprendida, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo Ranma hubiera conocido tantas cosas.

Ranma, que piensas ahora de mi?.- Akane no pudo aguantar la duda.

Pues lo mismo de siempre Akane, solo que ahora te entiendo mejor.- Ranma noto que akane no pareció muy satisfecha con su respuesta, eso era por que Akane pensó que al decir lo mismo de siempre se refería a lo fea, torpe, marimacho y lo que siempre le decía.- Y cuando me refería a lo mismo de siempre no estoy tomando en cuenta los tontos insultos que salían de mi boca.

En serio? Entonces a que te refieres.- Akane se sintió mejor, pero quería saber la verdad.

Pues si quieres saberlo.- Ranma tomo a Akane de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Creo que eres impulsiva, pero te esfuerzas por lo que quieres, aunque a veces te dejas amedrentar fácilmente, y aunque eres autentica a veces te gusta ser orgullosa, pero dentro de todo eso, me gusta tu forma de ser, no la cambiaria por nada, por que además es de esa Akane de la que me enamore.

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Akane, no podía comprender todo de un golpe, pero si se sentía feliz, así que dejo de mirar a Ranma y se recargo en su hombro.

Si piensas todo eso, por que nunca me lo decías?.- Ranma acepto a Akane y le paso el brazo por la espalda, abrazándola.

Pues por que no pensaba con claridad, tenia ideas muy tontas acerca de eso, pero ahora no las tengo y se que esto es lo mejor.- Ranma se acerco un poco mas a Akane.- pero ahora las cosas ya son distintas, aunque sigo siendo Ranma ahora soy el que siempre se escondió, pero que es mejor que el que veías, mi vida solo es responsabilidad mía.

Akane se sentía feliz, sabia que ahora las cosas serian diferentes pero no menos interesantes, así cayo el amanecer y los dos pudieron verlo y disfrutarlo juntos, por que Ranma sabia una cosa, de todos los viajes que hizo en su vida este había sido su mejor viaje.

_Bueno, este es el fic, no es muy original por que esta basado en el libro mencionado al principio, si alguien lo puede leer les aseguro que les agradara, si desean dejar algun reviews seran bien recibidosXDDD._

_Saludos._


End file.
